Si tout avait été différent
by Chu-lu-chu-chu
Summary: Draco Malfoy se trouve dans une situation délicate, il doit choisir entre la vie ou le meurtre. Alors qu'il était désespéré une troisième option s'offre à lui. Saura-t-il faire le bon choix ?
1. Deux options peu alléchantes

Si tout avait été différent

Chapitre 1 – Deux options peu alléchantes

Draco Malfoy était d'humeur massacrante. Assis à la table des Serpentards il foudroyait son assiette du regard, l'air sombre et dur, s'appliquant à ne pas écouter les conversations ridicules des autres Serpentards. Ils venaient tous de rentrer des vacances d'hiver et toutes les discussions tournaient autour du même sujet : les cadeaux de Noël. Non pas que Draco n'est pas eu de cadeau, quelle idée ! Evidement le jeune héritier avait eut une salle remplis de paquets en tout genre et avait adoré les fêtes de fins d'années. Ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état c'était ce qui était arrivé _après._ Pour être précis exactement un jour trois heures et cinquante-cinq minutes avant qu'il ne monte dans le Poudlard express. Et tout était la faute de son imbécile de père.

Lucius Malfoy était un homme peureux. Un homme obnubilé par le pouvoir, l'argent et la puissance, mais **très** peureux. Donc lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui donnait des ordres, Lucius Malfoy s'en pressait de les exécuter. Or les derniers ordres qu'il avait reçu étaient pour le moins… contrariants. En faite c'était simple : Voldemort voulait que Draco Lucius Malfoy tue Dumbledore de sa main. Tout aurait été simple si Draco n'avait pas dit non, s'exposant ainsi à la colère de son paternel. Et tout le monde savait que lorsque Lucius était énervé, Lucius était violent. C'était donc pour cette raison que Draco avait passé sa dernière journée de vacances attaché à une chaise, subissant sortilège « endoloris » après sortilège « endoloris ». Encore et encore. Jusqu'à que sa mère intervienne.

Narcissa Malfoy était la seule faiblesse de son mari et la seule allié de son fils. Toutefois elle n'était pas toute puissante et si elle parvint à éviter à son Draco d'autres heures de torture elle ne pu empêcher son mari de lui poser cet ultimatum qui torturait l'adolescent depuis deux jours. Soit il tuait Dumbledore avant la fin du trimestre, soit son propre père le livrait au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et personne ne voudrait être livré au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pas même le fils de son serviteur préféré.

Draco Lucius Malfoy n'avait cependant pas la moindre envie de tuer le directeur de Poudlard et encore moins devenir un Mangemort après cela. Il était encore jeune et innocent. Certes légèrement méchant sur les bords mais pas de quoi commettre un meurtre ! Mais rien que penser à ce qui arriverait s'il ne le faisait pas… Le jeune blond frissonna et jeta aux autres Serpentards un regard doublement assassin. Comme il voudrait être l'un deux. Être méchant et craint sans pour autant avoir à servir le pire sorcier en personne ! Non, en faite… Ses yeux papillotèrent jusqu'à l'autre bout dans la Grande Salle et il resta un court instant à observer la table des Griffondors. Ils riaient, mangeaient avec voracité, se racontaient leur vacances ou parlaient du prochain match de Quidditch à venir. Oui, il aurait voulu être l'un d'entre _eux_. Son regard dévia alors légèrement et rencontra l'horrible tête brune à lunette si reconnaissable d'Harry Potter. Il retira ce qu'il venait de penser. Pour rien au monde il ne voudrait être un Griffondor ! _Yeurk…_

« -Tu manges pas Draco ? »

Le jeune Malfoy leva un regard dégouté vers Crabbe qui lui parlait, la bouche pleine, une cuisse de poulet dans la main. Il fit non de tête et le petit gros s'empara dans son assiette, encore intacte. Blaise Zabbini se laissa alors tomber à côté de lui, mangeant avec élégance une grappe de raisin.

Tu as passé de bonne vacances Draco ?

« -Géniale.

-Ton visage dit le contraire, répliqua le brun.

-Il fait _toujours_ cette tête la, fit remarqué Pansy Parkinson qui était assise juste en face. »

Tous les Serpentards hochèrent la tête. Draco ne dit rien mais sentit bien le regard de Zabbini qui s'attardait sur lui. Blaise avait toujours été le plus futé et Draco avait souvent du mal à lui cacher ses émotions. Et comme il s'en doutait, le brun ne laissa pas tomber.

« -Alors, tu as eu quoi pour Noël ? demanda-t-il »

D'un geste nonchalant, Draco posa son poignet sur la table et un silence s'abattit soudainement sur le groupe. Un sourire prétentieux se dessina sur le visage du blond. Les yeux de Blaises s'étaient arrondis de stupéfaction.

« -Oh mon dieu… Draco ! C'est une Rolex ! C'est une Rolex, n'est-ce pas ? Pitié dis-moi que ce n'en est pas une.

-Quoi ? Ca ? fit-il d'un ton nonchalant en regardant sa nouvelle montre. En effet il me semble que c'était ce qu'il y avait écrit sur le paquet. _Rolex_. Mais tu sais je n'aime pas beaucoup les montres… »

Et là, les Serpentards se lancèrent dans une de leur activité favorites : maudirent Draco et la si gigantesque fortune des Malfoy.

L'heure du repas se termina et le blond sortit de la salle accompagné des Serpentards sans remarquer que le professeur Snape et Dumbledore avaient les yeux fixés sur lui. La plupart des élèves vêtus de vert et d'argent se dirigèrent vers leur salle commune mais Draco n'avait pas envie de se retrouver dans le brouhaha qui régnait toujours là-bas. Profitant d'un moment de discussion enflammé sur la personne la plus sexy de Poudlard, il s'éclipsa discrètement. Pff, ils n'avaient pas besoin de réfléchir autant, il était évident que Draco Lucius Malfoy était la personne la plus sexy de Poudlard ! Il allait se lancer dans une éloge mentale de lui-même lorsque le beau blond repensa à son problème. Il ne pouvait décemment pas tuer Dumbledore ! Et si il n'y arrivait pas, qu'allait-il se passer ?

Le jeune homme déambula dans les couloirs pendant un long quart d'heure, perdu dans ses pensées. Il réfléchissait depuis si longtemps que son cerveau n'arrivait plus à formuler de phrases cohérentes hormis « tuer Dumbledore ou mourir… dans d'atroces souffrances ». Une voix qu'il connaissait retentit dans le couloir et, par instinct, son visage pris une expression de dédain. Dans le couloir adjacent se trouvait Weasley, Granger et Potter, en pleine discussion écœurante et indécemment griffondorienne. Son estomac se noua lorsqu'il croisa le regard émeraude du grand brun à la cicatrice et une lueur de haine se mit à briller dans son regard. Rien que le voir lui donnait envie de gerber.

« -Alors Potter, cracha-t-il. Toujours aussi mal entouré à ce que je vois ? Une sang-de-bourbe et un… _Weasley_. Franchement je te plains. Mais je suppose que ce que l'on dit est vrai. _Qui se ressemblent s'assemblent._ »

Il avait pris volontaire son ton le plus détestable et un petit sourire de peste ornait ses lèvres. Le visage d'Harry se décomposa et il répliqua sur un ton tranchant :

« -Ta gueule Malfoy ! Viens pas me faire chier aujourd'hui ou tu vas le regretter ! J'ai d'autre chose à faire que tes jeux de gamins !

-Oh se pourrait-il que le grand Harry Potter est passé une mauvaise journée ? demanda Draco sur un ton insolemment angélique

** -Oui **Malfoy, j'ai passé une très mauvaise journée ! Parce que vois-tu il y a des gens qui ont des problèmes bien plus importants que les tiens ! »

Le sourire du blond disparut immédiatement. Il fixait Harry d'un air soudainement sérieux, voir effrayant, la colère l'envahissant.

« -Et qu'est-ce que tu sais de mes problèmes _Potter_ ?!

-Mais y a rien besoin de savoir _Malfoy_ ! Tu es toujours entrain de faire un caprice pour ci ou ça ! Parce que tu n'es qu'un putain de gamin pourri gâté, narcissique, égocentrique, débile, égoïste qui ne voit pas plus loin que son putain de nez ! Et un lâche en plus ! Au moindre problème tu cours te réfugier dans les robes de ton papa ! »

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne fallait pas faire ce jour-là, c'était de parler de son père à Draco Malfoy. Et Potter venait de le faire. L'héritier était devenu étrangement sombre mais Harry continuait de le provoquer :

« -Quoi _Malfoy _?! Je n'aurais pas du dire ça hm ? Je t'ai vexer dont tu ne dis plus rien ? »

Draco n'a rien répondu. En temps normal il aurait répliqué sur un ton aiguisé une remarque blessante sur le fait que Harry, lui, n'avait plus aucun parent chez lequel se réfugier. Mais aujourd'hui Draco Malfoy était d'une humeur massacrante. Il s'est avancé vers Harry, l'air meurtrier. N'importe qui aurait prit peur mais pas Harry Potter, qui au lieu de s'enfuir dit simplement :

« -Ne crois pas que tu me fais peur Malfoy. »

Le Serpentard sortit sa baguette sous le regard incrédule des trois Griffondors. Ce n'étaient pas inhabituel que Harry et Draco s'agressent ainsi verbalement, mais jamais ils n'avaient recours à la violence et sûrement pas à la magie. Et avant qu'ils aient le temps de sortir leurs baguettes à leur tour, Draco pointa la sienne sur Harry et murmura un seul et unique mot. Un mot terrible.

« _ -Endoloris_… susurra-t-il »

Celui-qui-à-survécut se recroquevilla en un horrible gémissement. Hermione poussa un cri et Ron plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche. Trop choqué pour réagir, ils regardèrent Draco lancer une nouvelle fois le sortilège impardonnable. Et encore une fois, puis encore une fois, et à nouveau encore. Harry se tordait sur le sol, hurlant à s'en décroché les poumons. Hermione se rua contre le Serpentard mais Draco était hors de contrôle. Il avait pété les plombs, littéralement. Il ne voyait plus Potter, ni même les deux autres. En ce moment, il était assis sur une chaise dans un des cachots du Manoir Malfoy, face à lui Lucius récitait sorts interdits après sorts interdits et sa voix lui faisait écho :

« -Endoloris… _Endoloris_… **Endoloris… **Endoloris ! Endoloris ! »

Il avait perdu la raison. Il ne savait plus pourquoi il frappait, ni qui. Mais, rompant sa transe, une voix forte et puissante recouvrit la sienne :

« _ -Expelliarmus _! »

La baguette de Draco s'envola de ses mains et atterrit dans celle du professeure Mc Gonagald. Le jeune Serpentard papillota des paupières, se rendant alors compte que de grosses larmes roulaient sur ses joues. La directrice de Griffondor s'avança vers eux, accompagnée de nombreux professeurs et préfets, alertés par les cris de Potter.

« -Mr Weasley, Mlle Granger emmenez Mr Potter à l'infirmerie le plus vite possible. Quand à vous Mr Malfoy… DANS LE BUREAU DU PROFESSEUR DUMBLEDORE IMMEDIATEMENT ! Et que l'on prévienne le professeur Rogue ! »

Tout le monde se mit à courir dans tous les sens, les uns accompagnant Harry à l'infirmerie, les autres courant vers les salles de potions. Malfoy encore déboussolé, se raidit en entendant le nom d'Albus Dumbledore. Non, il ne devait pas se retrouver face à lui ! Tout le monde sauf lui ! Et sans perdre une seconde de plus, il se mit à courir aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient. Il fila à travers les couloirs sous les regards étonnés des autres élèves, tandis que le professeur Mc Gonagald hurlait d'indignation. Il passa devant deux premières années Poufsouffles.

« -Tu as vu ? chuchota l'une d'elle à son amie. C'est Draco Malfoy ! Il a l'air vachement énervé.

-Peut-être que son papa ne lui a pas acheté tous les cadeaux qu'il voulait pour Noël. »

Elles se mirent à glousser. Draco s'arrêta net. Non vraiment, ce n'était pas le bon jour pour parler de son père ! Il se tourna vers elle et leur lança un regard si meurtrier qu'elles reculèrent jusqu'à l'autre bout du couloir.

« -Je viens de réduire le héros de Griffondor à l'état de pauvre bébé gémissant vous ne voudriez pas que je fasse de même avec vous ?! dit-il d'une voix glaciale.

-Draco Malfoy. »

Le jeune sorcier se figea, avant de se retourner lentement, très lentement. Derrière lui se tenait le sorcier le plus connu et le plus puissant du monde entier. Albus Dumbledore. Le directeur de Poudlard. L'homme à abattre.

« -Suis-moi je te prie, Draco. »

Il déglutit, mais ne pouvant pas s'enfuir de nouveau il n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'obéir. Il croisa alors le regard de Severus Snape, le professeur de potion, debout à l'autre bout du couloir. L'homme le regardait d'un air qui aurait été indéchiffrable pour quelqu'un d'autre que Draco Malfoy. Cet air disait « _Fais. Le._ ».

Lorsque le vieil homme referma la porte derrière lui, Draco avait pris sa décision. Oui, il tuerait Dumbledore, comme le lui avait demandé son père. Le vieillard lui tendit une chaise et le jeune homme s'assit. Mais il ne prit pas la parole, se contentant simplement de le fixer de ses yeux bleus glacés.

« -Il le méritait, grogna Malfoy.

-Oh mais j'en suis certain Draco. Il me semble que tu traverses une période difficile en ce moment hm ? »

Le visage de Draco se défit et au contraire le directeur se mit à sourire. Il s'assit à son tour, de l'autre côté du bureau.

« -Allons Draco, tu pensais que je l'ignorais ? Que tu as décidé de me tuer à l'instant où tu es entré dans mon bureau, hm ?

-Je n'ai pas le choix ! répliqua le garçon.

-Tss, tss, fit le vieil homme. On a toujours le choix Draco. »

Le blondinet leva les yeux au ciel, plus qu'agacé. Il avait toujours eu horreur des réflexions savantes de Dumbledore, comme s'il savait tout sur tout !

« -Parce que vous pensez qu'être livré au Seigneur des Ténèbres est une option ?

-C'en est une en effet. Certes peu alléchante mais il s'agit bel et bien d'une option, répliqua Dumbledore.

-Entre vous tuer ou me faire tuer j'ai déjà fais mon choix. Je ne suis pas un Griffondor.

-Cela t'empêche-t-il d'être courageux ? »

Draco fronça les sourcils mais l'homme ne cessa jamais de sourire. Il se leva et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers sa bibliothèque.

« -Ton problème, Draco. C'est que tu ne réfléchis pas à l'essence du problème. Tu ne penses qu'à la question posée. Pas à ce qui pousse cette personne à te la poser.

-Vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de parler comme en énigme hein ?! fit observer le Serpentard et Dumbledore lâcha un rire. »

Il revint s'asseoir et posa devant Draco une fiole. Sous le regard encourageant du directeur il s'en saisit et lut l'étiquette :

_Si tout avait été différent…_

« -Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? dit-il au sage

-Je te l'offre, répondit calmement Dumbledore. Il s'agit ta troisième option Draco. »

Perplexe, le jeune sorcier fixa un long moment le flacon. Si tout avait différent, il n'aurait certainement pas été obligé de choisir entre la vie et le meurtre.

« -Qu'est-ce que vous voulez en échange ? Que je ne vous tue pas ? Que je vous dise où se trouve le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

-Oh non Draco, pas du tout ! Je veux quelque chose de simple. Que tu t'excuses auprès d'Harry Potter. »

Silence. Donc il s'excusait auprès d'Harry Potter et tout ses problèmes disparaissaient ?

« -HORS DE QUESTION ! s'écria-t-il en se levant d'un bond. »

Pour rien au monde il ne présentera ses excuses à Potter ! Les Malfoy ne s'excusent pas ! Il avait une réputation à tenir tout de même. Visiblement, Dumbledore ne s'attendait pas à ça car il perdit son sourire et fronça les sourcils. Alors étonné vieux chnoque ?! Quoi ? Draco pouvait tout ce qu'il voulait dans sa tête ! Même insulter Dumbledore de vieux chnoque !

« -Et bien je garde donc ceci, dit le directeur en récupérant la fiole. »

Draco se leva, et regarda le vieil homme d'un hautain qui était si naturel chez lui.

« -Tu auras seize heures de colle pour avoir user d'un sortilège impardonnable. »

Le Serpentard hocha la tête et quitta le bureau sans plus tarder. Avait-il bien fait d'écouter sa fierté plutôt que la sagesse du vieux sorcier ? Encore plus énervé que ce matin, il traversa l'école d'un pas énergique, entra à Serpentard, ne s'attarda pas dans la salle commune et s'engouffra directement dans sa chambre pour s'emmitouflé sous sa couette. Quelques secondes plus tard, Blaise Zabbini entra à son tour dans le dortoir.

« -Draco, dit-il d'un ton sans appel.

-Laisse-moi. »

Il tira sur ses drap sans prévenir, ignorant le regard malfoyien qui lui lançait. Sans aucun doute s'était bien un Serpentard de pur souche pour ne pas trembler devant son regard assassin. Le grand brun s'assit au bord du lit.

« -Draco, je suis ton meilleur ami tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

-Non, Zabbini je ne peux pas _tout _te dit, répliqua le blond d'un ton mordant.

-Ca a un rapport avec les Mangemorts n'est-ce pas ? »

Malfoy ne répondit pas et Blaise poussa un long soupir.

« -Sérieusement, laisse-moi tranquille. Je suis fatigué.

-D'accord Draco, comme tu voudras. Je suppose que je ne peux rien pour toi de toute façon.

-Et je ne veux pas de ton aide, ajouta son ami.

-Tu es pire qu'une diva Draco. Pire qu'une diva. »

Et sur ce, il quitta la pièce, au grand soulagement du blond qui rabattit ses draps par-dessus sa tête et enfoui son visage dans son oreille. Mais dans quel merdier il s'était fourré ! Tout ça était la faute de son abruti de père. Tout en insultant mentalement Lucius Malfoy, Draco sombra dans un sommeil profond et douloureux.

_Je suis assis sur une chaise, il fait froid. J'ouvre les yeux et reconnaît l'endroit aussitôt. Le cachot du Manoir Malfoy. Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Pourquoi est-ce que je reviens à cet endroit même dans mes rêves ? Je m'apprête à me lever, lorsque j'entends un sifflement significatif. Avec horreur je remarque le serpent qui glisse sur le sol en ma direction. Nagini. Cela ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est ici. Je me mets à trembler malgré moi. Il faut que je m'en aille ! Petit problème : aucun de mes membres n'accepte de m'obéir. J'ai beau me dandiner dans tout les sens, mes bras et mes jambes restent inertes. Le serpent monte le long de ma jambe et s'enroule autour de moi, bloquant mes bras contre le reste de mon corps. D'un bruit de pas résonne dans l'air froid. Je déglutit avec difficulté. Mon père, mon parrain et mon maître viennent d'entrer. Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape et le Seigneur des Ténèbres me regardent d'un air froid et, il faut l'avouer, terrifiant. Je suis véritablement mort de peur. C'est mon père qui prend la parole en premier :_

_« -Tu as fais ton choix Draco ?_

_ -Tu dois tuer Dumbledore… continue Snape_

_ -… ou venir avec moi, finit Lord Voldemort avec un sourire inquiétant. »_

_Je ne réponds pas et Nagini resserre son emprise sur moi, me broyant les os. Ce n'est qu'un rêve Draco, n'oublie pas que ce n'est qu'un rêve. Tu n'as pas a avoir peur._

_« -J-je ne… je ne peux pas ! balbutie-je »_

_C'est alors que l'air se rafraichit encore. Et un Détraqueur entre. Oh non, pitié tout sauf ça ! La créature s'avance jusqu'à moi tandis que je lance un regard suppliant à mon père. Qui m'ignore évidemment… La chose se penche vers moi et commence à aspirer mon âme. Oh mon dieu __**non **__!_

_« -Choisis bien Draco, me disent les trois hommes en chœur »_

_Je sens le froid entrer en moi et mon âme s'échapper._

Dans son lit, Draco Lucius Malfoy pleurait, gémissait et hurlait sans pour autant parvenir à se réveiller.

_« -Je tuerais Dumbledore ! hurle-je »_

_Le Détraqueur ne s'arrête pas._

_« -Tu es sûr ? lance Lucius_

_ -Oui sûr et certain père ! réponds-je du tac au tac »_

_Le Détraqueur ne s'arrête toujours pas._

_« -Mais le veux-tu ? demande Snape_

_ -Oui ! Je rêve de tuer ce vieillard depuis ma 1__ère__ année ! »_

_Le Détraqueur ne s'arrête toujours pas !_

_« -Me serviras-tu ? lance de sa voix si effrayante de Lord Voldemort_

_ -Je serais votre serviteur le plus dévoué ! Je vous suivrais jusqu'en enfer mon Maître. »_

_Les trois hommes sourient et brusquement le Détraqueur me lâche. Je recommence enfin à respirer._

« -Alors jure-le ! »

_Père m'attrape le bras, remonte brusquement ma manche. Snape sort sa baguette et le Seigneur du Ténèbres serre ma main dans la sienne. Avant que je comprenne ce qu'ils font, mon parrain prononce le sort et Lord Voldemort me relâche. Le serment inviolable est lancé…_

Draco se réveilla en hurlant. Il était trempé de sueur, son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Mais le plus inquiétant c'était son bras. Son avant-bras gauche le brûlait atrocement. Un horrible pressentiment dans la gorge il remonta sa manche et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Dans sa peau était gravé le signe du serment inviolable.

Ce n'était pas seulement un rêve.


	2. Et si tout était pareil ?

Si tout avait été différent

Chapitre 2 – Et si tout était pareil ?

La salle commune de la maison Serpentard était certainement un endroit très important dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, pour la simple et bonne raison que c'était là que les Serpentard vivaient. Salazar Serpentard était un homme talentueux et ambitieux. Si certain présentait son arrogance et sa prétention comme des défauts pour les élèves de Serpentard il s'agissait sans nul doute de ses qualités les plus impressionnantes, dont ils avaient, au grand désespoir des Griffondors, hérité. Et Draco Malfoy en était l'exemple le plus parfait. Le Prince des Serpents était le spécimen typique du Serpentard dans toute sa splendeur. Froid, cruel, beau et sans la moindre compassion. Tout l'école le craignait mais lui témoignait aussi une sorte respect assez surprenant. Car secrètement, _tout le monde_ avait déjà rêvé d'être Draco Malfoy. Alors, lorsque les Serpentard virent leur star traverser la lieu de regroupement, l'air terrifié, les cheveux en pagailles comme venant de se réveiller, un silence irréel s'abattit sur eux. En un éclair, Blaise, Théo et Pansy furent debout et partirent à sa poursuite.

« -Putain il marche vite ce gosse de riche ! souffla Théo alors que Draco disparaissait déjà dans un autre couloir. »

Les trois Serpentards accélèrent le pas et parvinrent à le rattraper. Draco leur jeta un regard noir et continua d'avancer.

« -Où tu vas Draco ? s'écria Blaise. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Occupe toi de tes fesses Zabbini ! répondit-il en lui tirant la langue.

-Tu te comporte comme un vrai gamin !

-Blaise, Draco se comporte _toujours _comme un vrai gamin ! »

Théo hocha la tête et Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Blaise posa sa main sur l'épaule du blond et le tira en arrière.

« -On peut savoir où on va au moins ?

-Personne ne vous a dit de venir !

-Oh allez Draco arrête de faire ton grincheux ! »

Ils tournèrent dans un autre couloir et les trois Serpentards se stoppèrent nets. Devant l'infirmerie se trouvait un véritable troupeau d'adolescents vêtus de rouge et d'or. Presque tous les Griffondors étaient là. Les trois Serpentards lancèrent un regard suspicieux à Draco.

« -Tu as encore blessé Potter c'est ça ? demanda Zabbini

-Et tu es venu admirer ton chef d'œuvre ! s'exclama Pansy, étrangement excitée. »

Théo et Blaise lui jetèrent un regard perplexe. Qu'est-ce qui clochait chez cette fille ? Un grand Griffondor aux cheveux noirs se retourna vers eux et leur jeta un regard haineux.

« -Malfoy t'a intérêt à dégager et _vite_ !

-Je rêve où tu viens de menacer DRACO MALFOY ? demanda Pansy Parkinson

-Laisse-moi passer Thomas.

-Oh non tu ne passeras pas ! lança Seamus qui venait de rejoindre Dean. »

Et en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour le dire, les quatre Serpentards se retrouvèrent encerclés par un véritable raz-de-marée de sorcier en rouge et or.

« -Malfoy, qu'est-ce qui tu as fait à Potter pour qu'ils soient aussi énervé ? demanda Blaise

-Mais enfin Blaise, les Griffondors sont _toujours _énervés contre Draco, répliqua Pansy

-J'ai lancé « endoloris » à Harry Potter, dit le blond, une bonne vingtaine de fois. »

Cette remarque ramena le silence dans le couloir. Tous les Griffondors se retenaient de sauter sur Malfoy pour le tabasser à mort. Même les Serpentards étaient bouche bée. Mais étrangement, Draco n'avait pas son habituel sourire suffisant. Il avait même l'air… nerveux. Et pour cause, même si les autres ne le savaient pas, il était venu pour s'excuser.

« -Laissez-moi passer, tenta de nouveau Draco »

Et la furie des Griffondors se déversa de nouveau sur lui sous la forme d'un énorme brouhaha d'indignation. Heureusement pour lui, l'apparition d'une grande sorcière d'un âge avancé ramena le calme.

« -Que tout les Griffondors retourne dans sa maison, dit le professeur Mc Gonagald. Cela vous aussi pour vous Mlle Parkinson, Mr Zabbini et Mr Nott. »

Pendant un court instant personne ne réagit. Pourquoi Mc Gonagald laissait-elle Malfoy s'approcher de Harry après ce qu'il lui avait fait. La directrice de Griffondor frappa dans ses mains et, à contre cœur, les élèves obéirent. Dean et Seamus jetèrent un regard dégouté à Draco avant de se détourner. Une fois que le couloir fut désert le professeur Mc Gonagald se tourna vers le jeune Malfoy, son visage trahissant sur envie de le gifler. Draco avait toujours détesté cette femme.

« -Le professeur Dumbledore sera content de savoir que vous avez fait le bon choix Mr Malfoy.

-Epargnez-moi votre discours je vous en supplie, répliqua le beau blond en levant les yeux au ciel »

Puis, les mains moites et la boule au ventre, il s'engouffra dans l'infirmerie. En le voyant entrer, Hermione sortit brusquement sa baguette et Ron se leva d'un air menaçant. Draco leva les mains en signe d'innocence mais le regard de la sang-de-bourbe et du Weasley se firent plus dur.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Malfoy ?! gronda le roux

-Je ne suis pas venu pour me battre.

-Peu importe pourquoi tu es venu ici, tu va repartir immédiatement ! ordonna la jeune sorcière

-Mais bien sûr Granger, dit-il d'un ton ironique. »

Une sensation de nausée l'envahit lorsqu'il se tourna vers le sorcier qui avait garder le silence. Harry Potter le fixait droit dans les yeux, le visage fermé et sans expression. Draco déglutit et se racla la gorge. Il prit son courage à deux mains, oublia momentanément sa fierté, et présenta ses excuses à celui-qui-à-survécut. Les trois Griffondors furent frappés de stupeur. Ils échangèrent un regard déboussolé. Draco Lucius Malfoy, le Prince Noir, chef des Serpentards, garçon le plus manipulateur et cruel de Poudlard, futur Mangemort venait de… _présenter ses excuses à son pire ennemi_. Malfoy commença à s'impatienter. Il allait accepter ses excuses oui ou non ? Parce qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'y passer la journée. Harry finit par prendre la parole.

« -J'accepte tes excuses Malfoy. C'est tellement rare après tout. »

Sa voix était sortie roque et cassée, guerre plus puissante qu'un souffle, teintée d'une pointe de douleur. Draco éprouva un léger malaise à l'idée que c'était lui qui lui avait fait ça. Derrière eux le professeur Mc Gonagald toussa, adressant un regard insistant à Malfoy. Le Serpentard leva les yeux au ciel et tandis à sa main au héros de Griffondor qui la lui serra. _Yeurk _serrer la main de Potter ! Draco allait se dégager lorsque Harry resserra sa prise sur lui, lui broyant les doigts. Le brun plongea son regard droit dans le sien.

« -C'est fini ? demanda-t-il

-De quoi ? s'étonna Draco, perplexe

-Je veux dire… c'est fini Malfoy ? On arrête ? »

Draco hocha la tête et Harry sourit faiblement. Oui, c'était fini, ils ne se battraient plus. Mais ne vous méprenez pas ils n'allaient pas devenir amis non plus !

« -Tu me dois quelque chose, annonça alors le Griffondor

-Et pourquoi ça ?!

-Je t'ai laissé me tabasser, si j'avais répliqué tu serais bien pire que moi en ce moment.

-Tu ne peux rien contre « endoloris » … répliqua Malfoy

-J'ai survécu à « Avada » … »

Le blond leva une énième fois les yeux au ciel.

« -Ok, je te dois quelque chose, concéda-t-il

-Parfait. »

Ils se lâchèrent et Draco s'en alla sans plus tarder, essuyant sa main sur sa robe de sorcier. A l'instant où il quitta l'infirmerie, le jeune sorcier sentit sa poche s'alourdir. Survolté, il glissa une main fébrile à l'intérieur et en retira une petite fiole en verre. LE flacon. Un sourire sincère se dessina sur les lèvres de Draco et il porta le récipient à ses lèvres. Sans hésiter une seule seconde, il but chaque goutte de potion.

Draco Lucius Malfoy était un garçon tourmenté. Il était né dans la mauvaise famille, du mauvais camp, doté des mauvaises motivations. Lorsqu'il était enfant, il portait une admiration sans borne pour son père. A cet époque, il voyait Lucius Malfoy comme un homme classe, élégant et serein en toute circonstance. Et son inaccessibilité le rendait encore plus précieux aux yeux de son fils. En effet, Draco n'avait jamais eu de père que l'on pourrait qualifié d'aimant. Lucius était toujours accaparé par ses affaires, sa fortune ou le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il n'avait pas le temps d'aimer un fils. Il n'avait jamais voulu d'enfant d'ailleurs, si Draco était venu au monde c'était parce qu'il lui fallait trouver une occupation à sa femme et un héritier à son prestige. Draco avait donc grandit dans le respect et le silence. Si Draco bougeait de trop, se faisait trop présent, Lucius claquait des doigts et aussitôt une domestique arrivait et emmenait son fils loin, là où il ne l'importunerait plus. Le donjon du Manoir Malfoy était devenu comme sa deuxième chambre. Il restait de longues heures enfermé là-bas avec pour seul distraction, un livre de magie noir. C'était ainsi que Draco avait appris les sortilèges impardonnable, s'entraînant sur son hibou ou les araignées. Et pour compenser le manque d'amour de son fils, Lucius lui offrait absolument tout ce qu'il voulait, créant ainsi la fameuse réputation de Draco Malfoy l'enfant pourri gâté. Un soir pourtant, alors que l'héritier avait atteint les 12 ans et avait terminé sa première année à Poudlard, il n'avait pas été conduit au donjon comme la princesse qu'il était mais dans un des cachots du Manoir. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait vu ce qu'il y avait derrière le masque de Lucius Malfoy l'homme d'affaire, et avait découvert le sorcier cruel et sans pitié au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'adoration qu'il avait pour cet homme a volé en éclat tandis que toute son admiration devenait une haine dévorante et irrationnelle.

Si on lui avait proposer de recommencer sa vie, Draco aurait aussitôt dit oui . Il y avait pleins choses qu'il souhaitait changer dans sa vie et, alors que la potion coulait délicatement sa gorge, sa dernière pensée fut pour son père qui n'en était pas vraiment un. Son pire regret. Puis il entrevit le sourire de sa mère. Narcissa Malfoy était la seule chose qu'il ne voulait changer. Elle était parfaite.

_« -Serpentard ! annonça la voix du Choipeau Magique »_

Il ouvrit les yeux. Il se trouvait dans le dortoir de Serpentard, emmitouflé dans ses draps en satin, vêtu de son pyjama vert et argenté en soie. Il était lui, Draco Malfoy. Rien n'avait changé. Une colère sourde l'envahit et il se leva d'un bond, prêt à une piquer une crise sur un certain vieux sorcier qui lui avait donné de la camelote ! Dire qu'il s'était excuser pour rien. Alors qu'il se redressait, il se rendit compte du poids sur ses épaules et de la chose enroulé autour de son cou. Une peau froide et rugueuse glissait contre la sienne. _Un serpent_. Il avait un serpent autour du cou !

« Pitié que ce ne soit pas Nagini ! pensa-t-il »

« -Si tu lui fais peur il va te mordre… ça pourrait être marrant. »

Draco fit volteface et se figea, stupéfait. Harry Potter était roulé en boule au pied de son lit, le fixant d'un air froid et indifférent. Et il était… habillé avec l'uniforme des Serpentards !

« -POTTER ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans mon lit ! »

D'un bond tous les autres garçons du dortoir se redressèrent et des murmures s'élevèrent. Draco leur lança un regard incendiaire. Pourquoi personne ne réagissait, Harry Potter était dans le dortoir des Serpentards ! Et comment était-il entrer ?! Le brun se redressa avec lenteur et lui lança un regard digne des plus malfoyiens.

« -Je rêve Draco ou tu viens de te permettre de me crier dessus ?

-Arrête de te la jouer Potter et dégage de ma chambre tout de suite ! Tu n'aimerais pas te reprendre un « endoloris » n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry garda le silence un long moment. Il y avait quelque chose de différent dans ses yeux. Son regard vert émeraude semblait plus froid que d'habitude et brillait de cruauté. Il ouvrit enfin la bouche mais au lieu de s'adresser à Draco, il se mit à susurrer quelque chose dans une langue incompréhensible. Le serpent se resserra autour du cou de jeune Malfoy sous le regard effrayé de celui-ci. Il avait complétement oublier que Potter parlait Fourchelange.

« -Tu sais Draco, dit-il Harry. Tu me déçois. Profondément. Dire que tu étais mon préféré… »

Il siffla autre chose et le serpent se défit de Draco pour venir se glisser sur les épaules du Survivant. Harry lui jeta un regard dédaigneux et se leva de son lit. Draco resta à le fixer un long moment, complétement perdu. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait. Potter avait perdu la tête ou quoi. Et puis pourquoi tout le monde était aussi silencieux ?! Une atmosphère tendue régnait dans la pièce, et tous les Serpentards le regardait avec _crainte_. Oh mon dieu ! Pourquoi les SERPENTARDS avaient-il peur d'HARRY POTTER ! C'était contre nature ! Harry vint s'asseoir sur le lit de Blaise Zabbini et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Blaise se raidit sous ce contact mais ne broncha pas. Draco n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

« -Blaise… susurra Potter d'une voix glacée. Que dirais-tu de venir mon nouveau meilleur ami ? »

Sur ces deux derniers mots il jeta un regard noir au joli blond. Zabbini se racla la gorge visiblement mal à l'aise. Ses yeux ne cessaient de faire l'aller-retour entre Harry et son serpent.

« -C'est que… commença-t-il. Je pense que Malfoy tient beaucoup à vous et…

-Ne t'occupe pas de Draco.

-Et bien… je… »

Harry fronça brusquement les sourcils et ses doigts se crispèrent sur la chevelure du Serpentard, qui grimaça de douleur.

« -Ne me dis pas que tu aurais peur _Zabbini_.

-Non pas du tout ! Pourquoi aurais-je peur de vous. »

Draco n'en revenait pas, Blaise vouvoyait Harry Potter !

« -Et bien tu devrais ! cria le Survivant, soudainement en proie à une crise de colère. Tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable ! Et arrête de regarder Ava ! ajouta-t-il en posant sur son serpent une main protectrice. Tu vas le rendre nerveux ! »

Là, Malfoy ne put s'en empêcher et ses vieux instincts reprirent le dessus. Il avait trop l'habitude de vanner Potter pour se taire maintenant.

« -Tu déconne Potter, ton serpent s'appelle pas vraiment Ava ?! »

Harry fit volteface et considéra longuement le jeune Malfoy.

« -Je ne t'ai pas raconté pourquoi j'ai appelé mon serpent ainsi ? Et bien je vais le faire. « Ava » ce n'est que son surnom, en vrai il s'appelle « Avada Kedavra ». »

A ces mots, tous les Serpentards frissonnèrent. Draco dut s'avouer que Harry était assez effrayant lorsqu'il parlait avec cette voix.

« -Je l'ai baptisé comme ça parce que c'est Papa qui me la offert.

-Potter, ton père est mort alors que t'avais même pas un an ! répliqua Malfoy, s'appliquant à mettre toute sa haine dans sa voix, sûr qu'au moins Harry réagirait à cette remarque.

-Ce que tu peux être bête par fois Draco ! Je ne parle de cet abruti de James Potter mais de Voldemort. »

Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Harry Potter venait d'appeler le Seigneur des Ténèbres papa ! Officiellement, quelque chose n'allait pas. Draco regardait Harry raconter son histoire, complétement stupéfié. Son comportement était si bizarre. Il agissait comme une véritable gamin, pourri et gâté, puis quelques secondes après il proférait des menaces d'une voix tranchante digne du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même. En faite, il se comportait exactement comme lui, Draco Malfoy, puis quelque secondes plus tard comme Lord Voldemort en personne.

Draco ne comprenait plus rien. Il fallait qu'il parle à Dumbledore et d'urgence !

Il se leva et enfila en vitesse son uniforme. Il allait sortir discrètement du dortoir lorsque Harry l'interpella.

« -Où vas-tu Draco ?

-Euh… je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Je dois faire quelque chose. »

Le sorcier à la cicatrice plissa les yeux mais dit rien, puis finit par reporter son attention sur son serpent. Soupirant de soulagement Draco sortit aussi vite du dortoir et fonça en direction du bureau de Dumbledore. Sans prendre la peine de toquer, il ouvrit brusquement la porte et la claqua derrière lui.

« -Vous m'avez arnaquer ! cria-t-il »

Le directeur de Poudlard était assis derrière son bureau, les mains croisés, comme si l'attendait. Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du vieil homme mais il haussa les épaules.

« -Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire Draco.

-Le flacon que vous m'avez donné ! Il était censé _tout_ changer et au lieu de ça je me retrouve dans une situation bizarre où…

-Le monde est tel qu'il aurait été si Harry Potter avait été envoyé à Serpentard. »

Le jeune blond poussa un grognement d'exaspération et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil.

« -Mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais ! Je n'en ai rien à faire de Potter ! Ce que je veux moi c'est ne pas… commettre de meurtre et ne pas devenir un Mangemort.

-Je ne t'ai jamais dit que ce flacon exauçait les vœux, fit observer Dumbledore. Au contraire, cette potion à tenue sa promesse. Tout est différent, n'est-ce pas ?

-_Potter_ est différent ce n'est pas la même chose ! Mais je suis toujours obligé d'obéir à mon père et au Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Le sourire du sage s'accentua et il jeta un regard instant au poignet de Malfoy. L'adolescent comprit aussitôt et releva ses manches avec précipitation. Sa peau était lisse, immaculée, sans la moindre imperfection. Le serment inviolable n'avait pas été jeté. Un poids sur ses épaules s'envola et il lui sembla respirer plus aisément.

« -Vois-tu Draco, reprit le directeur. Cette potion n'a pas _tout _changé comme tu dis, mais elle a rendu les choses différentes en ne changeant que l'essentiel.

-L'essentiel ? répéta Draco abasourdie par tant de bêtise. Et depuis quand Potter est le centre du monde ?!

-Il ne l'est pas. Il est le centre de _ton _monde Draco. »

Quoi ?! C'était du n'importe quoi ! Le jeune Malfoy se leva d'un bond soudainement écœuré et jeta un regard dégouté au vieux sorcier. Harry Potter n'était PAS le centre de son monde ! Il n'avait absolument rien à faire de cet abruti arrogant et binoclard !

« -Vous pensez vraiment toutes les conneries que vous dîtes ?! Et les gens disent que vous êtes l'homme le plus intelligent de la planète moi je pense que vous êtes fou à lier ! cracha-t-il

-Du calme Draco, du calme. Je comprends que cela te déroute mais Harry Potter est bel et bien le centre de ton univers, si c'est ce que la potion a changé. Réfléchis-bien Draco. Si ton père t'a demandé de me tuer, c'est dans quel but ? Quel est le but final de Lord Voldemort ? »

Draco commençait à comprendre.

« -Tuer Potter. Mais dans ce monde le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne déteste pas Potter.

-Exactement, approuva le directeur. Il existe deux versions de la vérité Draco. Celle-ci, ou bien celle dans laquelle tu vis depuis seize ans. Serpentard ou bien Griffondor. C'est à toi de choisir Draco. »

Le visage du Serpentard se ferma à ces mots. Encore un choix. Encore deux options.

« -Si je t'ai donné cette fiole Draco, c'est parce que je crois en toi. »

Le cœur de Malfoy se serra et il adressa un regard noir au vieil homme. Dumbledore savait que ces mots avaient porté leur résultat car _personne_ n'avait jamais cru en Draco Malfoy. Si son père avait crut en lui il n'aurait été obligé de lui faire du chantage pour être sûr qu'il obéisse à ses ordres. En effet, Draco Malfoy n'était pas de nature soumise. Et c'était pour cette raison qu'il croyait en lui.

« -Donc en gros, tout ce que j'ai à faire c'est vivre dans cette version jusqu'à que je décide laquelle je préfère ? demanda le garçon

-Ce n'est pas si simple. Tu vas devoir trouver une motivation _sincère _pour retrouver dans la version originelle. Et pour rester dans celle-ci, tu vas devoir t'adapter parfaitement.

-Et si jamais je ne fais ni l'un ni l'autre ?

-Tu seras brisé. Perdu dans le vide à jamais, entre les deux réalités. »

Draco déglutit bruyamment. Mais il n'avait jamais voulu ça ! Tout était de la faute de cet abruti de vieillard ! Pourquoi les choses étaient-elles toujours si compliquées ? Pourquoi ça n'arrivait qu'à lui ? Le visage du Serpentard était devenu livide, tandis qu'il cherchait une vengeance appropriée à l'escroquerie de Dumbledore.

« -Mais je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi Draco. Il me semble d'ailleurs que tu vas rapidement t'entendre avec cette version de Mr Potter. Il te ressemble beaucoup. »

Quand le sage prononça ces mots, Draco réalisa soudainement qu'il s'était montré opposé à toute forme de contact avec ce Potter à la seconde où il avait comprit qu'il ne s'agissait pas du sien.


	3. La nouvelle star des Serpentards

Si tout avait été différent

Chapitre 2 – La nouvelle star des Serpentards

Harry James Potter était la représentation parfaite du héros de conte de fée. Orphelin, ses parents s'étaient sacrifiés pour qu'il puisse vivre et leur fils avait très bien hérité de leur sens de l'héroïsme. Il avait sauvé Poudlard à plusieurs reprises, ayant un véritable don pour remarqué ce qui clochait et mener l'enquête. Il ne connaissait pas la peur et c'était bien pour ça qu'il était à sa place à Griffondor. L'épée de Goldric lui était même apparue, prouvant ainsi son courage sans faille. Le grand brun possédait un nombre inimaginable de fans et c'était compréhensible. Même le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne avait peur de lui. Mais ce n'était cet Harry Potter là – loyal, fidèle, digne de confiance et aux valeurs nobles – que Draco avait en face de lui.

Ce Harry Potter ci était froid, cruelle et angoissant, véritablement imprévisible. Il piquait des crises de colère sans crier gare. Assis droit, la tête haute, dans une attitude souveraine, il trônait au milieu de la table des Serpentard et balayait la Grande Salle d'un regard méprisant. Ava était confortablement installé sur les épaules du Survivant et sifflait dès que quelqu'un s'approchait trop près de lui, ou dès qu'il en avait envie. Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de dévisager cet version de Potter du coup de l'œil. Même si niveau personnalité il avait encore des réserves, le physique de ce Harry lui plaisait assez. Ses cheveux ébouriffés semblaient plus soyeux, et le brun avait le tic de passer sa main dedans, dévoilant sa fameuse cicatrice. Sa peau blanche comme le lait contrastait avec le vert intense de ces yeux couleur menthe. Et la petite touche rosée sur ces joues lui donnait un air mignon, aussitôt éclipsé par sa voix terrifiante. Il ne portait pas de lunettes, surement pourvu de lentilles transparentes. Draco était incapable de dire si ce Harry en effet plus soin de lui ou si c'était lui qui n'avait jamais fait attention à son apparence. Quoiqu'il en soit Harry Potter pouvait être qualifié de _craquant_.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître Harry était calme. Il mangeait son petit déjeuné en silence sans adresser de menaces ou de regards assassins à qui que ce soit. Comme ça, Draco pouvait presque le confondre avec sa version de Potter, le croire inoffensif. Mais le serpent autour de ses épaules étaient là comme avertissement. Autour de lui les Serpentards papotaient comme à leur habitudes mais évitait soigneusement de lui adresser à la parole, à lui et à Draco. Aussi lorsque le garçon s'immisça dans la conversation, tous les sorciers en vert et argent le regardèrent d'un air déconcerté. Puis ils continuèrent à piailler comme si de rien était, rigolant des commentaires cinglants du jeune Malfoy. Mais alors que Draco se rapprochait de Zabbini pour entendre ce que disait Théo de l'autre côté Harry posa une main dure sur son bras, enfonçant ses doigts dans sa chair. Le blond lui jeta un regard inquiet.

« -Tu es **mon **meilleur ami Draco, tu le sais hm ? »

Ava siffla d'approbation et l'héritier déglutis devant la lueur sauvage qui brillait dans les yeux verts du Survivant. Il hocha la tête mais Harry ne le lâcha que lorsqu'il se fut éloigné de Blaise.

« -Je déteste que l'on me vole mes affaires, murmura Potter, trop bas pour que Draco soit sûr de ce qu'il avait entendu. »

Harry James Potter venait de se montrer jaloux et possessif envers lui, Draco Lucius Malfoy ? C'était un situation tellement improbable que Draco n'aurait pas été étonné si le professeur Snape était entré en dansant de la salle. Le blond repensa à ce que Dumbledore avait dit. Il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait s'entendre avec quelqu'un qui ne lui laissait même pas la liberté de parler avec d'autres personnes. Harry se leva brusquement et Ava se sauva, glissant le long de la table des Serpentards. Tous s'appliquèrent à ne pas avoir l'air impressionné mais lorsque le serpent s'aventura jusqu'au Serdaigle, ceux-ci évacuèrent leur table en poussa des cris de terreurs. Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur les lèvres de Potter tandis que les autres descendant de Salazar Serpentard ricanaient. Ava passa sous la table et arriva du côté des Poufsouffles qui fuyaient déjà. Harry se tourna vers les autres Serpentards.

« -Vous préférez voir un Poufsouffle pleurer ou un Griffondor se pisser dessus ?

-Le Griffondor ! cria quelqu'un »

Les autres approuvèrent en tapant violemment sur la table. Pansy était littéralement hystérique et s'était mise à crier « Griffondor ! Griffondor ! » comme une fois chansons que les autres élèves reprirent rapidement avec elle. Draco vit Blaise et Théo échanger un regard.

« -Il faut empêcher ça ! chuchota Zabbini. On sait tous que lorsqu'il commence il ne s'arrête pas.

-Parce que tu serais prêt à t'opposé au Prince Noir toi ? »

Le visage de Blaise se tordit en une grimace. De son côté, Harry sifflait des longues phrases en Fourchelangue. Sa voix résonnait dans tout le hall, renvoyée par des échos et rendue encore plus lugubre. Ava accéléra son mouvement, puis il se replia sur lui-même et se propulsa d'un bond en direction d'un Griffondor légèrement enrobé qui avait trébuché en se levant, Neuville Londubat. Des cris furent poussés lorsque le serpent montra ses crocs, prêt à mordre. Et là un jeune homme vint se poster entre Ava et sa victime, aussitôt suivi par une jeune femme. Le garçon était reconnaissable par sa chevelure rousse et celle, châtain et indisciplinée de la jeune femme, était tout aussi connue. Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger.

« -Ah les Griffondors et leur légendaire courage, dit théâtralement Harry aux Serpentards

-Arrête ça tout de suite Potter ! Tu n'as pas le droit d'avoir un serpent à Poudlard ! s'écria Ron

-Attaque Ava, se contenta de répondre le Survivant »

Le serpent s'avança dangereusement vers le roux qui tremblait de terreur.

« -Non pas lui ! reprit Potter. La Sang-de-Bourbe en premier ! Honneur aux dames. »

Puis il ajouta quelque chose en Fourchelangue, très certainement une insulte vu le regard qu'il jetait à Hermione. Draco était sidéré. Harry Potter qui insultait Hermione de Sang-de-Bourbe, c'était le monde à l'envers ! Ne savait-il pas que sa mère en était une ? Cette fois-ci Ava n'attendit pas et se jeta sur Hermione. Faisant un bond d'au moins un mètre il la mordit en plein milieu du bras. Ron jeta un sort au serpent qui s'envola et atterrit quelques mètres plus loin. L'expression d'Harry s'était faite choquante, son visage entier était déformé par la rage. Il hurlait des ordres en Fourchelangue et le serpent attaquait tout ce qu'il avait à porter de main. Granger avait à son tour sortit sa baguette mais tentait d'atteindre Harry directement. Les élèves hurlaient mais, par une raison mystérieuse, toutes les portes de la Grande Salle était bloquée. D'un sort, Harry désarma Hermione et envoya Ron valser jusqu'à la foule de Griffondor. Lorsqu'Ava se rua à nouveau sur la sorcière née de parents Moldus et la mordit à la gorge, tous les Serpentards s'arrêtèrent de rire. Blaise avait les mains plaqués contre ses oreilles, les yeux fermés, le visage rouge. Crabbe et Goyle fixaient leurs assiettes. Même Pansy semblait mal à l'aise. Le seul à regarder c'était Draco. Le jeune blond avait les yeux exorbités, profondément choqué par la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Harry avait littéralement péter les plombs, exactement comme lui lorsqu'il l'avait frappé à coup d'« endoloris ». Sauf que cette fois, c'était pire. Mille fois pire. Hermione n'avait absolument rien fait pour attirer sa colère et pourtant c'était bien son sang qui giclait à chaque assaut du serpent, c'était bien elle qui hurlait à en perdre ses poumons, et c'était bien elle que tous les Griffondors regardaient avec horreur et traumatisme. La jeune femme était déjà à terre, brusquement sa voix s'éteignit mais Harry continua de donner des ordres au serpent. C'était trop.

« -ARRETE ! »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Draco, même Ava cessa de bouger, au grand soulagement du blond. Harry le regardait avec de grand yeux. Le jeune Malfoy frissonna. Ce regard le hanterait dans ses pires cauchemars, il le savait. Et tandis que le Survivant se tourna vers lui, Draco ne put s'empêcher de penser au vrai Harry.

« -Ca suffit, elle a compris la leçon je pense. Maintenant tu vas rappeler ton animal et déverrouillé les portes.

-Serais-tu entrain de me donner des ordres Draco ?

-Oui _Harry_. Non seulement je te donne des ordres mais en plus tu vas m'écouter. C'est fini tes caprices tu arrêtes maintenant.

-Elle n'est pas encore morte.

-Si tu la tues tu seras renvoyé, répliqua Draco

-Je prends ça comme un cadeau, répondit Harry

-Je ne pense pas que ton père serait content. Salazar Serpentard ne s'est jamais servie du Fourchelangue pour tuer facilement, ce ne serait pas digne de lui. Si tu veux tuer une Sang-de-Bourbe alors fais-le, mais avec dignité Potter ! Comme ça c'est trop facile. »

Harry resta un long moment à dévisager son « meilleur ami », l'air indéchiffrable. Draco retint son souffle, le cœur battant. Puis finalement le Prince Noir lui offrit un sourire, dis deux mots en Fourchelangue et Ava revint jusqu'à lui. Draco poussa un infime soupir de soulagement. Son petit discours avait marché et visiblement Harry ne s'était pas douté de ses vrais motivations, arrêter ce massacre d'innocents au plus vite.

« -C'est pour ça que je t'apprécie Draco. Les Malfoy sont intelligents.

-Mais les Potter sont impulsifs. »

_« Autrefois c'est ce qui faisait ta renommée Potter_, ajouta-t-il dans son for intérieur_ »_. Harry haussa les épaules puis tandis un bras à Ava qui s'enroula autour, ne se souciant même pas du sang que le serpent mettait sur son uniforme. Il fit un geste avec sa baguette et toutes les portes se déverrouillèrent en un résonnant cliquetis. Les élèves se précipitèrent à l'extérieur : Serdaigles et Poufsouffles fuyant la scène du crime, Griffondors emmenant Hermione à l'infirmerie.

« -Viens Draco, on s'en va. »

Ce dernier jeta un regard désespéré à Blaise avant de suivre à contre cœur son ex-ennemi juré. Harry était de nouveau dans une phase calme, aussi ils parcoururent les couloirs sans prononcé le moindre mot. A son grand étonnement, Draco réalisa qu'ils ne se dirigeaient pas vers Serpentard. Toutefois il ne posa pas de question, encore effrayé par ce nouveau Potter. Ils débouchèrent dans la cour du château mais ne ralentir pas. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils eurent atteint la lisière de la Forêt Interdite que le Prince Noir s'immobilisa, devant un énorme chêne. Au premier coup d'œil Draco comprit qu'il s'agissait de leur « sanctuaire ». En effet, le tronc de l'arbre était zébré de gravures qui avaient toutes la même forme. Un éclair, exactement identique à la cicatrice d'Harry. Il soupçonnait le garçon de se livrer à cette activité pour occuper ses mains lorsqu'il avait besoin de réfléchir. Si toutefois cette version du Survivant réfléchissait… Il s'installa sur une branche suffisamment basse pour servir de siège tandis que le brun sortait un coutelas de sa poche et se mettait à gratter l'écorce sous l'œil attentif d'Ava.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ? demanda alors Harry d'un ton étonnamment doux.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu es bizarre aujourd'hui. Et méchant avec moi en plus... »

Draco haussa les sourcils, plus que surpris. Le brun continua à parler sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, grattant l'arbre avec une véritable obsession, sans jeter un seul regard à Draco.

« -Tu m'as crié dessus ce matin alors que je ne t'ai absolument rien fait. C'est pas de ma faute si Ava avait envie de jouer avec toi pendant que tu dormais ! En plus tu ne m'as même pas demandé pourquoi j'étais dans ton lit…

-Ca je l'ai fait, répliqua Draco.

-Mais méchamment ! D'ailleurs tu me parle encore méchamment ! Comme si tu étais fâché ou que tu m'aimais pas… »

Draco était complétement déboussolé. A peine dix minutes plus tôt, il était entrain de tabasser une innocente à mort, et là il se comportait un véritable gosse ! Même sa voix était devenue enfantine et il avait cette façon de gonfler ses joues qui le rendait si mignon. C'était étrange justement car Draco se souvenait avoir déjà vu sa version de Harry faire ça.

_« Après tout, il s'agit dans la même personne_, se dit-il_ »_

Le brun s'arrêta et se tourna vers Draco, visiblement étonné par son silence. Ses yeux brillaient étrangement mais le blond était trop loin pour s'il c'était bien des larmes qu'il y voyait.

« - Tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi j'étais dans ton lit ?

-Si évidemment.

-Et bah je ne te le dirais pas ! »

Ca c'était la meilleure ! Harry James Potter était entrain de _bouder_. Comme un petit garçon ! Draco dû rassembler toutes ses forces pour ne pas éclater de rire et dire :

« -Allons Harry, tu meurs envie de me dire pourquoi ! Et moi je meurs d'envie de savoir.

-Vraiment ? demanda le garçon

-Vraiment, affirma Malfoy

-Ca veut dire que tu t'intéresse à moi ? »

L'héritier hocha la tête et le visage du Survivant s'illumina. Il recommença à gratter.

« -J'avais fait un cauchemar. Devine ce qu'il y avait dedans…

-J'en ai aucune idée.

-Ma vie telle qu'elle était si le Choixpeau m'avait envoyé à **Griffondor** ! _Yeurk_, c'était horrible ! Je traînais avec des Weasley et des Sang-de-Bourbes ! Et Papa cherchait à me tuer ! Mais le pire Draco c'est que toi et moi on se détestait ! C'est là que j'ai eu peur… et donc je suis venu dans ton lit pour me rassurer. Mais tu m'as crié dessus… »

Il reprit son air d'enfant battu, et cette fois Draco eu du mal à ne pas se lever pour le prendre dans ses bras. Avec sa tête là il ressemblait tellement à son Harry. Le brun lui jeta un regard humide, sans pour autant arrêter de gratter.

« -Dis, Draco… tu me détestes ? »

Le jeune sorcier resta un long instant à le fixer, incapable de trouver une réponse adéquate. D'instinct il aurait répondu que « non évidement que je ne te déteste pas ! » mais sa raison lui soufflait que Draco Lucius Malfoy ne pouvait que détester Harry James Potter. C'était dans ses gènes ! Pourtant depuis l'incident de la Grande Salle il n'arrivait plus à s'y retrouver. Avant il détestait le Harry de Griffondor, or maintenant il détestait le Harry de Serpentard qui s'avérait être l'inverse du premier Harry. Donc s'il détestait le Harry-Griffondor il devait adorer le Harry-Serpentard, et inversement.

« -Je le savais ! s'écria Harry

-Hein ? Mais non Harry je ne te déteste pas ! »

C'était trop tard, il avait déjà fondu en larmes. Il se recroquevilla entre les racines de l'arbre et enfoui son visage dans ses genoux, les épaules agités par les sanglots. Arrêtant de réfléchir, Draco vint s'accroupir près de lui et posa une main sur sa tête. Waouh, ses cheveux étaient vraiment soyeux ! Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça !

« -Mais puisque je te dis que je ne déteste pas !

-Tu mens ! répliqua Harry sans lever la tête. Tu as réfléchis avant de répondre !

-Non je ne mens pas, je ne te déteste pas. »

Le jeune sorcier releva son visage et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Draco.

« -Alors dis-moi que tu m'aimes ! »

Les yeux du blond s'arrondirent. Par pitié, qu'il ne veuille pas dire aimer dans le sens _aimer_ !

« -Avant tu me le disais tout le temps ! Tu disais que j'étais ton préféré ! Comme le petit frère que tu n'as jamais eu. »

Le soulagement arracha un sourire à Draco qui répondit :

« -Tu ne peux pas être mon petit frère on a le même âge. »

Et Harry éclata en pleurs mais cette fois Draco ne parvint pas à camoufler son rire. Après tout ce n'était pas tout les jours que l'on voyait Harry Potter sangloter comme un vulgaire gamin. Il lui caressa la tête, jouant avec ses mèches. Ce n'était pas non plus tous les jours que l'on touchait des cheveux aussi soyeux !

« -Arrête de pleurer Harry, je t'aime… comme un frère hein. »

Au moment où ces mots franchissaient ses lèvres, Draco revit les lunettes de son Harry, ses cheveux ébouriffés et négligés, son air nonchalant dans son uniforme de Griffondor et surtout son sourire spontané. Il en fut totalement décontenancé voir effrayé. Il avait passé toute sa vie à haïr cette version de Potter et voilà que, parce qu'il détestait la nouvelle, il en arrivait à presque regretter la première. C'était a en devenir fou. Le brun releva la tête.

« -Vraiment ? demanda-t-il

-Vraiment, répéta Draco »

Une lueur de folie traversa le regard du Prince Noir et un sourire inquiétant perla sur son visage. D'un mouvement brusque, il resserra sa main autour du poignet de Malfoy et remonta sa manche.

« -Alors jure-le moi ! »

Draco prit soudainement peur. Il était trop tard pour se dégager, Harry le tenait déjà fermement. Comment avait-il pu être aussi bête ? Il s'était fait piéger comme un débutant, oubliant que ce n'était pas le Harry-Griffondor qu'il avait en face de lui. Avec cette version là, il fallait qu'il soit constamment sur ses gardes. Ce Potter là était dangereux, et imprévisible. Il le savait et pourtant le spectre de l'autre lui avait jouer des tours. Il était tellement habitué à un Harry gentil et loyal.

« -Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Je n'ai pas besoin de te le jurer, tu le sais très bien ! tenta-t-il

-Si tu m'aimes vraiment, tu ne devrais voir aucun inconvénient à ce que je lance un serment inviolable. Promets-tu de m'aimer pour toujours ? Et de n'aimer que moi et personne d'autre ? hurla le Prince Noir, lui tirant le bras avec une force inimaginable.

-Harry c'est de la folie ! Lâche-moi tu me fais mal !

-Tu m'aurais donc menti ?! Serais-tu un traître Draco ?! »

Le regard d'Harry s'éclaira et il tira encore plus fort.

« -Mais es-tu seulement Draco ?! Tu n'es qu'un imposteur ! Le vrai Draco aurait accepter de jurer ! Il ne m'aurait pas crier dessus ! Tu es un **imposteur **! »

_« Et le vrai Harry Potter n'aurait jamais fait ça ! _répliqua Draco par la pensée_. Il n'aurait jamais utiliser le serment inviolable ! N'aurait jamais forcé quelqu'un à lui dire qu'il l'aime ! »_

C'est alors qu'un grand « CRACK » se fit entendre et Harry se figea. Lucius Malfoy venait d'apparaître à côté d'eux.

« -Maître Potter, qu'êtes-vous entrain de faire à mon fils ?

-Ce n'est pas votre fils mais un imposteur, répondit Harry entre ses dents.

-Vraiment ? Il me semble que je sais reconnaître mon fils. Draco quel est l'âge de ta mère ?

-26 ans, répondit Draco du tac au tac.

-Et le _vrai _âge de ta mère ? demanda ensuite Lucius

-39 ans… »

L'homme hocha la tête et jeta un regard à Harry, qui lâcha sa victime à contrecœur. Visiblement, Potter n'aimait pas être dérangé en pleine phase de violence.

« -Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici Malfoy ?

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a chargé de votre remettre un présent, répondit Lucius en lui tendant un paquet. »

Le regard d'Harry s'illumina et il reprit pendant un instant son air de petit garçon. Il déballa le paquet avec autant d'empressement que l'aurait fait Dudley et dévoila, à la grande horreur de Draco, _la baguette de sureau_.

« -Tu as vu Draco ?! Papa s'est souvenu de ce que j'avais demandé ! Viens ! On va la tester ! Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de jeter quelques sorts impardonnables aux Poufsouffles ? »

Et sans attendre de réponse, ni même remercier Lucius, il entraîna Draco avec lui en direction du château. Le jeune Malfoy tourna sa tête juste au moment où son père transplanait et le vit disparaître. Cette version de son père lui avait paru plus… sereine. Et cela lui avait laissé un goût étrange en travers de la gorge. Il aurait préféré que dans cette version du monde, Lucius Malfoy n'existe simplement pas. Son regard se posa sur Harry, qui avait l'air tout content, sa baguette à la main, jetant des « _Imperio_ » ou des « _Endoloris_ » à tous les élèves qu'ils croisaient. Il se demanda ce que cela faisait de ne pas avoir de père. Cette version de Harry semblait en être comblé tandis que le vrai Harry en subissait la perte chaque jour.

_« Comment est-ce que le simple fait d'être allé à Serpentard a pu le changer à ce point ? »_

Message de l'auteur : Merci d'avoir lu les trois premiers chapitres de ma fic ! Comme la rentrée approche, je ne sais pas trop quand je pourrais poster le chapitre 4 mais je tenterais de faire au plus vite.


End file.
